


Bury The Light

by UndeadSoldierShady



Series: IzuJirou Series [17]
Category: Devil May Cry, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Dead Midoriya Inko, Demon Midoriya Izuku, Devil May Cry (Game), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eri Protection Squad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Izuku is done with everything, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Musician Jirou Kyouka, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Toga Himiko, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, no beta we die like sir nighteye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSoldierShady/pseuds/UndeadSoldierShady
Summary: "Bury the light deep within!Cast aside, there's no coming home!We're burning chaos in the wind!Drifting in the ocean all alone!"Izukuro Midoriya was a special case, technically he was quirkless but he had the blood of the legendary demons flowing within him.However with this power comes great foes from the depths of hell itself.A great foe that took the life of his mother.Now being trained under his uncle one of the son's of the legendary dark knight Sparda, Izukuro prepares to take on the world and discover what truly has happened to his father.In order to do so he has to traverse U.A, Hell and his own feelings for a certain purple haired girl.Also who is this Nelo Angelo and why have they got their sights on Izukuro?IzuJirouMHAxDMCxTokyo Ghoul crossover fic
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Midoriya Izuku, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Dante, Midoriya Izuku & Lady, Midoriya Izuku & Sparda, Midoriya Izuku & Trish, Midoriya Izuku & Vergil
Series: IzuJirou Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Bury The Light

You've heard of it haven't you? The Legend of Sparda.   
When I was 5 years old, my mother would tell me stories about it.   
Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race.   
With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world.   
But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side.   
I never believed it.   
I thought it was just a child's fairy tale.   
But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all.   
Sparda existed.   
How do I know?... I am his descendant. The same blood of Sparda flows through my veins, his grandson. It was also when I learnt the truth about my father, Vergil, he like Sparda paid the ultimate sacrifice... He sacrificed his future, his time with his family, most likely his life for the sake of mankind.  
They say that he fought alongside his brother, my uncle, Dante but in the end... only one was left standing.  
Before he sealed himself he relinquished his sword Yamato, the one I carry now on my side, a sword of honor which I will only raise against other demons and the worst of villains.

How do you know if I'm telling the truth?

Well I guess I have to show you...

My name is Izukuro Midoriya, I was born as Izukuro Sparda and this is my story...


End file.
